pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS069
Treść Nasi bohaterowie obecnie przebywają w mieście Maghoany, które przeżywa oblężenie przez Zespół R. Razem z Damianem i Pryce'm postanowili stawić czoła Rocketowym Sługusom. - Ok, wchodzimy do środka - powiedział Pryce, po czym weszli do marketu. Tam było jeszcze więcej członków Zespołu R. Gdy tylko ich zobaczyli, jeden krzyknął. - Zamknięte! - Może i zamknięte, ale to wy wyjdziecie! - krzyknął do nich wojowniczo Pryce, a oni spojrzeli się na niego. - Słucham? - zapytał jeden z nich, po czym wywołał z PokeBalla swojego Golbata. Cole, Lyra, Damian i Lucas nieco zaczynali się stresować. Zdecydowanie sługusi mieli przewagę liczebną. - Piloswine, Vaporeon, naprzód! - krzyknął Pryce - Piloswine, zamieć! Vaporon, ciemna mgła! RUSZAJCIE SIĘ! - powiedział do nich Pryce, a cała grupa pobiegła za nim. Zespół R krztusił się w strugach ciemnej mgły. Zanim jednak mgła opadła, Pryca i pozostałych nie było. Zeszli do piwnicy, byli na pierwszej kondygnacji. - Piloswine, powrót. Idziemy tędy - rzekł lider, a oni poszli za nim. Miny mieli przerażone. Nie wiedzieli jak Pryce zamierza posiadając grupkę dzieci rozprawić się z całym szwadronem Zespołu R. - Wystarczy, że pokonamy ich szefa, wtedy odejdą. - powiedział Pryce, jakby czytał w ich myślach. Szli przez długi, zimny korytarz. Skręcili w lewo i tam natrafili na pierwszych przeciwników. - Vaporeon, lodowy promień! - Lodowy promień powędrował prosto w stronę zaskoczonych Rocketowych Gruntsów po czym zamroził ich. Przeszli obok nich i skręcili w kolejny korytarz. Tymczasem... Lady Boss i Łowczyni były coraz bliższe spotkania z Giovannim. - On jest tutaj... Gdzie są twoi ludzie? - zapytała Lady Boss, Łowczynię - Przybędą za minutę. Czekajmy... - rzekła J, po czym obydwie usiadły przy ścianie. Również w tym samym czasie Butch i Cassidy przemierzali wzdłuż i wszerz siedzibę, aby odnaleźć swojego partnera, z którym pracowali u Lady Boss. - On gdzieś tu na pewno jest! - mówiła Cassidy wchodząc po kolei do każdych drzwi. - Hej Kyle, cześć Joy, witaj Bob, Siemka Shuckle, Witaj Jeremy - witała każdego Cassidy podchodząc do kolejnych drzwi. Po chwili jednak wróciła się i krzyknęła. - SHUCKLE! - wpadła przez drzwi. Shuckle leżał na stole, a nad nim pracowało trzech badaczy. - Cassidy, Butch, nareszcie! Długo was nie było! Nie śpieszyliście się! - krzyknął do nich ironicznie na powitanie. - Co mu robicie?! - krzyknął do nich Butch - Badankooo? To niespotykane, że znamy już drugiego pokemona, który mówi. Takiej technologii nasze Zespoł potrzebuje - rzekł jeden z nich. - Pacany! To nie żadna technologia! On się tylko tak nauczył mówić. Wypuśćcie go! - powiedziała do nich wojowniczo. - Bo co? - powiedział jeden z nich - Bo zafunduję wam terapię elektromagnetyczną! Magneton pokaż się! - powiedziała Cassidy. Naukowcy przestraszyli się. Jeden z nich kliknął czerwony guzik. Zaświeciła się czerwona lampa i zaczął grać okropny sygnał dźwiękowy, który sygnalizował alarm. Butch porwał Shuckle i wybiegli na korytarz. - I co teraz?! - krzyknął spanikowany - Znajdźmy Lady Boss! - krzyknęła Cassidy i pobiegli w stronę gabinetu Giovanniego. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Co wy tu robicie?! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Cole, Lyra, Lucas i Damian oraz Cassidy i Butch. - Rozprawiamy się z wami! - krzyknął do nich wojowniczo Cole - Electabuzz naprzód! Piorun! - Shuckle jednak wyskoczył przed szereg i użył ochrony, przez co atak Piorunem odbił się i nic nie zdziałał. - Nie mamy czasu! - krzyknęli po czym pobiegli korytarzem, a grupa pobiegła za nim. - Zespole R, wracaj! - krzyknął Cole, ci jednak biegli przed siebie BUM! Zderzyli się z kimś. Na wielkiej kopicy ludzi leżeli Cole, Lyra, Lucas, Damian, Pryce, Butch, Cassidy, Shuckle, Łowczyni J oraz dwie nieznane Colowi i reszcie postaci - Giovanni i Lady Boss - Mamy cię Giovanni. Pójdziesz z nami! - krzyknęła Lady Boss, a sługusi J zabrali Giovanniego. - To ci nie ujdzie na sucho, Marion! Moi ludzie cię dopadną. Butch, Cassidy brać ją! - krzyknął Giovanni. - Nie sądzę by oni Ci pomogli. Są znowu ZE MNĄ! - krzyknęła i zaczęła się przeraźliwie śmiać. - A was, tu chyba nie powinno być... - rzekła Łowczyni J. Po tych słowach jej Sługusi również pojmali i Cola, Lyrę, Lucasa, Damiana i Pryce'a. Wyprowadzili ich z siedziby. Wyszli na dwór i przed marketem Lady Boss krzyknęła. - Wasz szef został pojmany! Wyrzekł się was! Zespół R z Kanto już nie istnieje! Przyłączcie się do mnie, albo zostaniecie zniewoleni! - krzyknęła Lady Boss. Wielu sługusów Giovanniego przeraziło się. Pierwsi zaczęli przechodzić na stronę Lady Boss, jednak pozostała grupa, która nie zmierzała się do niej przyłączyć. - Nie chcecie być ze mną? To ja wam zaraz pokażę. Persian! Hiper promień! - krzyknęła i wybrała swojego pokemona do walki. Łowczyni kliknęła palcami i Golbaty jej sługusów również zaczęły atakować hiper promieniem. Grupa zwolenników Giovanniego nie zdołała uskoczyć. Wszyscy oberwali, a gdy kurz opadł zwolennicy Lady Boss związali ich i załadowali do helikopterów. - Gdzie jest Giovanni?! - krzyknęła nagle. Giovanniego nie było dookoła. Nikt go nie wiedział, kiedy nagle Lady Boss oberwała psycho promieniem. Sługusi zaraz do niej podeszli. - Może być pokonała mnie uczciwie jak na damę przystało w bitwie, a nie wykorzystując przewagę liczebną! - krzyknął Giovanni do niej, po czym Lady przywołała swojego Persiana. - Persian, hiper promień! - krzyknęła Lady. Atak jej pokemona nie trafił w Hypno Giovanniego. Następnie Hypno użył psychopromienia, który celnie trafił w Persiana. - Persian, chrupanie! - krzyknęła. Hypno jednak ponownie uskoczył i zaatakował Persiana atakiem głową. Sytuacja Lady Boss pogarszała się. - Hypno, psychopromień! - atak trafił w Azurilla, którego Lyra wciąż mocno trzymała w ręce. Azurill upadł niezdolny do walki. Nagle... z pokeballa Lyry wyskoczyła Azumarill, która z całą siłą natarła na Hypno, a ten stał się niezdolny do walki. - To było usunięcie! - powiedział Lucas - Drogie dzieci, to nasza szansa - powiedział Pryce. Rzeczywiście, sługusi, który ich trzymali stali jak osłupieni. Jednym ruchem udało im się wyrwać z ich ramion. - Piloswine, śnieżyca! - Azumarill, ty też! - krzyknęła Lyra - Chikorita, Solarny promień! - Chikorita wycelowała w grupę zwolenników Lady Boss, którzy uskakiwali na boki. Giovanni skorzystał z zamieszania i uciekł razem z już niewielką grupą swoich zwolenników. Walka jednak dopiero rozgorzała. Golbaty sługusów J zaczęły nacierać na naszych bohaterów. Butch i Cassidy stanęli do walki z Colem i Lyrą. Lady Boss natomiast miotała się na boki, ponieważ Giovanni uciekł. - Seel, Zubat naprzód! - krzyknęli Cassidy i Butch. - Girafarig, Chikroita kolej na was! - krzyknęli Cole i Lyra - Seel surfing! - Olbrzymia fala powędrowała w stronę pokemonów naszej dwójki i sprawiła, że odnieśli spore obrażenia topiąc się. Kiedy woda ustała ponownie mogli walczyć. - Girafarig, piorun! - krzyknęła Lyra. Seel mocno oberwał od tego ataku Pokemona Lyry. Girafarig podbiegła do niej i użyła stompania, co jeszcze mocniej zraniło Seel'a. W tym czasie Zubat został zestrzelony przez Solarny promień Chikority Cola. - Zubat nie poddawaj się! Pijawka życia! - Zubat wyssał nieco punktów życia od Chikority, jednak wciąż był mocno zmęczony. - Seel, promień aurory! - Seel jednak nie wstawał. Girafarig użyła podwójnego ciosu przez co Seel ponownie oberwał i tym razem dyszał ciężko. Jednak nagle... stało się coś dziwnego... Seel zaczął świecić jasnym światłem! Zaczął... ewoluować! - Jaki on jest wspaniały! - krzyknęła Cassidy - Dewgong, kocham cię! - krzyknęła. Ewolucja jednak nie zmieniała faktu, że Dewgong był ciężko ranny. - Chikorita, Solarny promień! - Dewgong, pokaż swoją nową umiejętność i udowodnij, że jesteś silniejszy. Również Solarny promień! - krzyknęła Cassidy. Promienie się zderzyły. Powstał ogromny wybuch, który sprawił, że wielu mieszkańców miasta wyjrzało przez okna. Zobaczyli, że ktoś walczy z najeźdźcą i postanowili, że nie będą stali obojętnie. Za chwilę zebrał się ogromny tłum, który chciał wspomagać Cola, Lyrę oraz pozostałych. Chcieli walczyć z Zespołem R. - Lady, szykujemy odwrót, zgadza się? - zapytała ją Łowczyni. Lady skinęła głową, a Łowczyni spojrzała się na sługusa, który stał obok niej i kiwnęła głową. Wszyscy powsiadali do helikopterów. Pierwsze zrobiły to Lady Boss i Łowczyni. W całym zamieszaniu Butch i Cassidy również uciekli z pola bitwy. Za kilkanaście sekund nie było już tu nikogo. - ZESPÓŁ R ZOSTAŁ POKONANY! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu, a wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. Podszedł Burmistrz Magohany, który właśnie opuścił swój ratusz. - Wasz bohaterski czyn był naprawdę... niesamowity. Przyjmijcie proszę ode mnie ten wyjątkowy model PokeBalla produkowany specjalnie w Magohany. Dzięki niemu wasze szanse za złapanie pokemona lodowego będą jeszcze większe. Jesteście wspaniałymi trenerami, dziękuję za obronę miasta - rzekł, po czym uścisnął każdemu z osobna rękę. Mieszkańcy również podchodzili i gratulowali im. - No dzieci, wykonałyście kawał dobrej roboty! - powiedział do nich Pryce - Odwiedzajcie mnie. Idę odpocząć po tych wrażeniach. Do zobaczenia. - Nie ma sprawy! My również dziękujemy panu za wszystko - rzekła Lyra, po czym jeszcze na chwilę odeszli na bok. - Wiecie, ja też jak na razie się z wami rozstanę. Spotkamy się już nie długo, gwarantuję to wam. Do zobaczenia - rzekł Damian i odszedł do sali za dziadkiem. - To był dziwny i niesamowity dzień, nie? - powiedział Lucas, a Cole i Lyra się z nim zgodzili - A więc, co teraz robimy? - zapytała Lyra pozostałych - Wiesz Cole, polecam Ci odwiedzić salę w Blackhorn, to nie daleko. Pokonanie tamtejszej liderki będzie na pewno dla ciebie ważnym wyzwaniem, ale liczę, że dasz sobie radę - rzekł Lucas - Nareszcie odwiedzę moje rodzinne miasto! I też liczę oczywiście na pojedynek z Clair. Wreszcie zdobędę ósmą odznakę... - rzekła Lyra i wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Cole jest już coraz bliżej ligi Johto. Jakie wyzwania czekają na niego przed nią? Dowiecie się już niebawem! Tymczasem... w samolocie Lady Boss - Czekam na zapłatę Lady - rzekła Łowczyni stojąc nad nią - Nie postaraliście się! Giovanni uciekł! Nie ma Giovanniego, nie ma zapłaty! - krzyknęła wojowniczo Lady Boss - Nie tak się umawiałyśmy! Uważaj co mówisz koleżanko... - powiedziała do niej spokojnie Łowczyni J - Bo co? Co mi zrobisz na moim samolocie?! - krzyknęła do niej co zabrzmiało jak wyzwanie. Łowczyni podniosła rękę i bransoletki na jej ręce wystrzeliła jasny promień, który sprawił, że Lady Boss nagle stanęła jak wryta. Stała się posągiem, zastygła... Łowczyni zawołała do siebie jednego ze swoich sługusów i poprosiła, aby przyniósł jej duży worek. Po kilku chwilach otrzymała go. Zawinęła skamieniałą Lady Boss do niego i związała szczelnie, po czym ponownie zawołała sługusa i powiedziała: - Mam tu trochę śmieci. Lecimy teraz nad morzem. Pozbądźcie się tego - powiedziała, po czym dwóch jej sprzymierzeńców zabrało worek. Łowczyni obserwowała, jak Lady Boss spadała do morza. Wstała od okna, usiadła na jej fotelu i powiedziała przez mikrofon. - Witam cały Zespół R. Od dzisiaj czekają nas małe zmiany w kadrze. Lady Boss... zrezygnowała z posady szefa, teraz ja nim jestem. Miłego dnia życzę... - na jej twarzy zagościł jadowity uśmiech triumfu... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie wdzierają się do siedziby Zespołu R * Lady Boss i Łowczyni J docierają do Giovanniego * Butch i Cassidy znajdują Shuckle i zabierają go ze sobą ** Shuckle wraca do Butcha i Cassidy ** Shuckle objawiaj, że zna ochronę * Lady Boss pojmuje Giovanniego, lecz ten ucieka * Lady Boss i Giovanni toczą bitwę podczas której ranny zostaje Azurill Lyry. Azumarill wyskakuje z pokeballa i ujawnia, że zna usunięcie ** Giovanni ucieka w zamieszaniu * Cole i Lyra toczą walkę przeciwko Butchowi i Cassidy ** Seel Cassidy ewoluuje w Dewgonga i ujawnia, że zna surfing oraz Solarny promień * Zespół R z Kanto porzuca swoją kryjówkę i opuszcza Magohany * Zespół R z Johto wycofuje się z Magohany * Bohaterowie w ramach wdzięczności otrzymują od burmistrza Magohany Lodowe Pokeballe * Damian opuszcza grupę * Obecnym celem podróży naszych bohaterów staje się miasto Magohany * Lady Boss staje się posągiem przez bransoletkę Łowczyni J i zostaje wyrzucona do morza * Łowczyni J mianuje się nową liderką Zespołu R z Johto Debiuty Pokemonów * Dewgong (Cassidy; wyewoluowany) W odcinku TV * Persian (Lady Boss; potem Łowczyni J) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' * Damian * Pryce * Butch * Cassidy * Giovanni * Lady Boss * Łowczyni J * Sługusi Zespołu R * Sługusi J * Burmistrz Magohany * Mieszkańcy Magohany Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Dewgong *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Girafarig' (Lyry) *'Azumarill' (Lyry) *'Shuckle' (Zespołu R) *'Zubat' (Butcha) * Seel (Cassidy; przed ewolucją) * Dewgong (Cassidy; wyewoluowany) * Persian (Lady Boss) * Hypno (Giovanni'ego) *'Vaporeon' (Pryce'a) *'Golbat' (wiele; Zespołu R) *'Golbat' (wiele; Sługusów J) *'Piloswine' (Pryce'a)